


Mark Is Stupid

by carstairstessa



Series: The Mark Chronicles [2]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carstairstessa/pseuds/carstairstessa
Summary: All credit to my sister
Relationships: Mark Blackthorn/Kieran
Series: The Mark Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217432
Kudos: 1





	Mark Is Stupid

And again, Mark was sleeping and his boyfriend woke him up. 

"Hey, why did you wake me up, Kieran?" asked Mark.

"Because it is your birthday," said Kieran. 

"Oh." 

"And I got you something." 

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you." 

"Why not?" 

"Because it's a secret." 

20 minutes later, It was time for Mark to open his presents and he got a cat, he was so surprised by the cat! 

Coming soon: book 3!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> All credit to my sister


End file.
